Walker Yumasaki
Walker Yumasaki (遊馬崎 ウォーカー, Yūmasaki Wōkā), like his female friend and companion, Erika, is a very passionate otaku and manga reader, although he doesn't share the same love for yaoi that Erika does. He and Erika are nearly always together. He also likes to perform torture by letting the victim to choose a light novel or manga, and carrying out the contents. He seems to be carefree and is usually seen wearing a wide dumb smile, but in reality he's a serious thinker. Like Erika he is very mysterious person. He is a member of the anonymous online gang Dollars and is also a member of Kadota's gang. In the later episodes, Walker was asked to remain inside the van for the invasion of the Yellow Scarves, because he would "stand out too much". He can also be seen with Erika in the hospital in the last episode, with her head lying on his shoulder. Anime Anime specific spoilers about this character per episode. Episode 01: Episode 02: Manga Manga specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. Volume 01: Light Novel Light Novel specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. Volume 01: Volume 04 : Mikado and Anri ask Erika and Walker for tips on how to show someone around ikebukuro. The two of them try to come up with useful tips and a list of some of the more interesting spots in Ikebukuro but decide to just accompany them directly. After they part ways, Erika and Walker are walking with Kyohei when the spot Mairu and Kururi being harrassed. After Kyohei chases off Toromaru and calls in Togusa to pick them up, the Toromaru members return in force and chase the six of them across the city. They pick up Anri, Mikado, and Aoba along the way as well as join up with Celty who is also being chased. Walker and the others get dropped off near a police station but he and Erika go back to help with Toromaru only to see the situation being taken care off by Ruri and Igor. later, he attends the Hotpot party with everyone else. Volume 05 & 06 : Walker goes into a gift shop to buy a painting but immediately recognizes it as a copy and calls out the manager on selling a fake at such a steep price. the scene also attracts the attention of Chikage who found out about Walker's status as a dollars member from one of the thugs that he had taken hostage. After Walker leaves the store in a huff, Chikage starts tailing him all the way to where he is meeting Kyohei and the others. Kyohei notices Chikage and eventually seperates from his friends. Eventually, after Chikage and Kyohei are cornered by the rogue dollars members, Walker, Erika, and Saburo arrive with reinforcements. When the kidnappers were distracted by Vorona's flashbang, Walker swooped in and chased off the guy who had a knife to Non's throat. with their bonds cut, the girls flocked behind walker who held a makeshift flamethrower (a spray can and a lit match) in his hand that he used to keep the kidnappers at bay. Walker and Erika spent most of the fight protecting the girls until Anri and Vorona entered the fray where Walker and Erika witness Anri and Saika in action. After the fighting has dies down and Anri leaves, Walker and the rest of the Van crew turn to leave. After Erika makes her newest pair (Chikage and Kyohei) apparent to the group, Walker expresses his annoyance at how fujoshis (yaoi fans) seem to pair up just about every male character they see regardless of things like age or how they relate to each other. Volume 09: Walker is next seen hanging out with Kyohei and Saburo at Russia sushi, expressing a sense of lonliness without Erika around (since she's the only other person that he can talk to about manga). He also witnesses Masaomi's return to ikebukuro. Trivia *Uniquely, his face and attitude resembles Gin Ichimaru from Bleach and Ling Yao from Fullmetal Alchemist. *His given name "Walker" is the most unusual for a Japanese name as it is written in katakana. *He is also a freelancing ice sculptor. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yuuki Kaji *English: Brian Beacock Category:Characters